Awakened
by FemaleKyuubi666
Summary: Naruto is a 230 year old vampire forever searching for his mate who abandoned him 210 years ago. What happens when he finds him? And what will be the cost for their reunited love? Rated m for yaoi. If you don't like, don't read! sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! I just have a huge pile of stories in my head, so here you go. I would also like to thank my beta T e hBlood Spitter.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!

I clutched my head, the surge of memories too much for my mind to handle. Sometimes I got like

this. Its what happens when you've been alive for more than 230 years, and have seen truly horrific

things. I wish I could die, but unfortunately I was unable to. Why you ask? Because 200 years ago my

lover, Uchiha Sasuke( who was a vampire for reference sake) turned me into a vampire, because I was his

mate, and he claimed he couldn't live without me. I was with him for another ten years, but then he

disappeared, leaving me all alone. I tried to kill myself awhile ago, but it didn't work, though you'd think

beheading yourself would kill you, but _nooo, _I'm impossible to kill apparently. Normal vampires are

killed that way, but not me. Sigh. I'm bound to scour the earth for Sasuke. You think I would've found

him by now, but I stopped looking hard a hundred and thirty years ago. So here I am wandering the streets

when all of a sudden, I smell him. Ok, I don't mean he smells so bad I got a whiff and had to back up a

couple of steps, I mean as a vampire, I can pick up smells humans can't, you know the spiel, I can see,

smell, and hear better than humans. So I go tearing down the street trying to catch up to him. Then I catch

sight of him. My breath hitches. "SASUKE!" His name is torn from my throat. He turns, onyx eyes

widen before he blurs out of sight. I stop in my tracks, head swiveling, looking for him until I'm tackled to

the ground with pale lips trailing their way down my throat. "Ah, Sasuke, st-op. Where, AH!" His mouth

latched on my right nipple, he having somehow gotten my shirt off without my noticing. Tongue swirling

and teeth gently biting down on it, eliciting moans and groans from me. "Sasuke, ha, where, ha, have you,

ha HA!, been? Ah!" I finally manage to get out. He finally looks up at me, my half-lidded lust glazed

azure blue eyes meeting his own half-lidded lust glazed onyx ones. "Places, but I missed you." He finally

drawls out slowly. "Places?" I say skeptically. "Yes places. I can't tell you unfortunately. But I can tell you

I would have rather spent the time locked in our room." A blush races up my face at the last part and he

claims my lips for the fist time in approximately a century and a half. "N-not here Sasuke." I turned my

head. I hear him sigh. "Fine. Do you have somewhere else in mind?" "My apartment down the stree-" I

was abruptly yanked up and whisked away in the direction of my apartment. He had us there and at the

front door faster than you could say 'slow down'. "Key?" He looks at me expectantly. I blush and unlock

the door. He sweeps in and doesn't set me down until we reach the bed. Where he continues where we left off. My moans fill the room as his mouth trails down my chest to my stomach to my navel, where I

squirm a little, not used to the intimate touch. I hiss as he pulls my jeans along with my underwear down

exposing my throbbing length. He smirks evilly before sweeping down and taking my entire length into

his mouth. "AAAHHH! Sasuke! Nngh, no, stop, ungh, please, m-more." My words not quite making

sense but I could care less, all I could think of was his mouth on my cock, bobbing, sucking, grazing with

his teeth, and humming sending vibrations racing up my cock. "S-s-sasuke, I-I'm s-so cl-close."

Immediately he stopped sucking and pulled away with a 'pop'. "Why-" I'm cut off as I feel Sasuke's first

finger slide into my hole. I hiss, even though I'm not a virgin, its still been a while. Then he adds his

middle finger, then the ring finger. By now I'm moaning and thrusting down on his hand. He pulls out,

and I whimper. "Its going to hurt, I don't have any lube. Sorry." I nod and he thrust all the way at once. I

cry out, tears flowing down my cheeks. He waits for me to adjust and kisses the tears away. I nod,

signaling that he can move. He pulls almost all the way out before ramming back in, hitting my sweet spot

dead on. "Aaah! There!" I scream. He nods and angles for the spot with his spots. Each thrust abusing my

prostate and sending me spiraling to my climax. I come, and Sasuke follows soon after. "Sasuke, diasuki".

He smirks, "Diasuki you to Naruto. I missed you." Without I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open any

longer and fall into a sweet blissful sleep.

_So, will Sasuke disappear once more, or will he be there when Naruto wakes? Its up to you! Review _

_about how you think it should go! I need at least five reviews! Anyway arigato for those who have stuck _

_by me and my no updating hiatis of a month, so long!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, everyone, I know that its been a long time, but a whole lot of things came up. My parents got divorced, my dad moved out, and I moved twelve hours away. So unfortunately I no longer feel up to this story, and I just can't see myself continuing it. So its now up for adoption. I am so sorry to all the people who followed and favorite and reviewed it. I apologize for my delay and drop of the story! But I am working on a new story, and I just updated Murderer, so please don't hate me forever! Ja ne!


End file.
